She is Magic
by Bre95
Summary: "Thank Spirits." Seth whispered on a breath he'd been holding now that he could feel a faint pulse faint. Noise from the surrounding growth alerted Seth to his approaching pack brother .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**She is Magic**

**Chapter 1**

The attack ended just as quickly as it began. A wolf's howl sounded too close for her liking and she released her victim, allowing the naïve girl to drop to the ground.

Hearing more howl's in answer to the first and the sound of fast approaching predators, the red headed woman whirled out of sight at tinkling laugh on her lips, full of delight at causing such problems for the annoying beasts that continue to keep what is rightful hers to take.

The signaling wolf arrived first, the scent of sweet bleach guiding him to where the blood sucker had been.

The sandy furred wolf came barreling into the area and to an abrupt halt. The body on the ground surround in a growing puddle of blood made his stomach twist and his breakfast threaten to make an appearance. But what made his stomach really revolt and brought mind to a screeching halt was the familiar pale face he could see in between light wisps of hair.

Tampering down rising feelings, Seth Clearwater phased quickly yanking up his cut offs as he approached the seemingly lifeless form of what he was sure was his best friend.

Kneeling next to her, Seth leaned forward placing two shaking fingers against the untouched side of her neck checking for a pulse he could not hear with his enhanced hearing but should.

"Thank Spirits." Seth whispered breath he'd been holding released now that he could feel a pulse faint though it was and still becoming. Noise from the surrounding growth alerted Seth to his approaching pack brother .

Sam Uley appeared with Embry Call and Quil Ateara V at his side, strides long and swift, eating up the ground between him and the couple on the ground.

Sam crouched across from Seth on the girls other side slowly with calculating dark eyes, the Alpha took in the girl and the damage sustained. Gently he wiped the brown locks away displaying what lay beneath. The face presented to him shocked him.

Sam had seen this girl before, new her even.

Meeting the distressed boy's eye across from him, Sam's suspicions were confirmed.

This girl with lightened brown hair and even with them closed he knew eyes of blue and green, yes Sam knew this girl, remembered her in great detail.

This slight girl that was slowly losing her life before his very eyes was indeed Seth Clearwater's best friend. The girl he dragged around everywhere and told almost everything to before phasing.

This slight of a girl was none other than Brelynn Sadler.

"Sam please-," tears choked the young wolf suppressed sobs shaking his body.

"She's been bitten Seth there is nothing we can to help her. She will die or she will turn and if she turns, she will no longer be welcome on our land." The sobs broke free the threat of his best friend being taken from him so soon either way, more than he could take.

Sweet sickening smell of bleach drifted to them setting three of the four wolves on edge. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale appear before them in a blink on their side of the border, the scent of blood having drawn them in to investigate.

Looking on Jasper trembled not just from the tantalizing blood but from the emotional slaughter coming from the young shape-shifter and the unbearable pain from the little human.

Emmett's rumbling deep voice sliced through the silence offering words of hope Seth was begging the Sprits to give him. "May be we can help."

Seth's head snapped up so fast they were all sure he sustained some form of whiplash.

"Can you really! Please! I'm begging you if you can save her please do it." Seth pleaded wiping furiously at his eyes.

Emmett stood still, unmoving or blinking for sever seconds thinking over what he would have to do and how he could achieve it while still making sure the human survived.

"I have to suck the venom out. She's lost a lot of blood already." The bear of a man said meeting the alphas dark gaze head on. "This could be dangerous. There won't be a lot of time left after I suck all the venom out, she'll immediately need blood transfusions to sustain her for a while."

Sam held the vampires topaz stare as he digested man's words. Silently tears streamed down Seth's face squeezing at the alphas heart.

The alpha's head, granting access his mortal enemy to cross on to Quileute land.

Stripping off his shirt Emmett chanced a glance back at his brother, "Jasper if you can't handle this, tell me now."

The curly haired Texan swallowed thickly, "I can handle it but I cannot approach any closer." His accent ringing thicker than usual with the emotional on slaughter he was experience and blood lusting trying to rise.

Forcing the blood lust down and away, the Texan vampire set about helping anyway he could. Using his ability to alter emotions he sent calming, reassuring waves towards Seth and the human girl.

"Jasper, call Carlisle and inform him. Tell him to be ready when we get there." Though the burly vampire couldn't see it Jasper nodded already taking out his cell phone and dialing.

As he explained to his adopted father what was happening, Emmett lowered himself to the ground before gently lifting the girl into his arms.

With a deep breath for steady though he didn't need it Emmett began pressing his lips to the sluggishly bleeding wound and sucked.

It took long minutes of the vampire sucking and sucking, pulling and pulling until all the venom was out. Quickly and fast than the human could see he clutched the girl closer and took off, over the border and in the direction of his home.

The four wolves phased swiftly after stripping and followed both vampires keeping pace easily enough in their wolf form.

At the Cullen household, Brelynn was immediately taken from Emmett's arms and up several flights of stairs to a room that resembled a miniature hospital.

Seth was the first up gasping he clutched to door frame watching as the doctor worked around his friend trying to save her life.

The silence killing him, Seth proceeded to ramble, "Her names Brelynn Sadler. She's seventeen years old. Parents left her when she was young. She lives with her grandfather in La Push."

No one stopped the young man, all could see he needed something to distract himself as he watched the girl he loved like a sister so much, struggle for her life.

Seth kept up a steady repetition about Brelynn the whole time Carlisle worked on her. Hours passed and he kept talking and Dr. Cullen kept working.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Thank you for following and Favoriting She is Magic. In all honesty i didn't know how people would take the story or if it would be good, so I'm glade people are willing to go with it. Hope this chapter meets expectations and nothing is way out in left field! If something seems that way let me know and I'll try and tweak it, back it up, or edit it completely!**

* * *

**She is Magic**

**Chapter 2**

Dull brown eyes stared blankly before him. Seeing but not comprehending anymore.

Unmoving and quiet Brelynn looked like the dead.

Only she wasn't.

Still pale with no hint of the russet skin she was born with but the Cullen doctor informed them all it would come back slowly – body needing to process the trauma it experienced first before it reverted back to its original state.

She was cold too which worried Seth but the Doc said it was from such rapid blood loss. Brelynn would be cold for some time but eventually return to normal. The vampire did warn she could acquire anemia, a side effect of severe blood loss, which would make her extremely susceptible to cooler temperatures.

But she was breathing –albeit small shallow puffs and heart beating strong enough for Seth's sensitive ears, which was all Seth cared for a the moment. For him that was all he needed to know she was going to live and come back to him.

The young wolf's eyes traveled over a relaxed face, pretty and porcelain like in it sleep, down to the thick white bandage protecting stitches Seth could not see but knew were there after watching them be sewed in, holding split skin together to better help it heal and close.

Spending countless centuries in the medical field along with vampire reflexes and speed, Carlisle worked wonders on the human girl that now lay in a room in the Cullen household.

Seth was suppose to hate the man for what he was but after watching the vampire, Seth mortal enemy, bring back his best friend from the brink of death….Seth couldn't find it in himself to hate the vegetarian. Not after that.

One thing Seth did worry about more so than Brelynn contracting anemia. Brelynn hadn't woken once in the two days since the attack.

Coma

It echoed bouncing around inside his head. Even with Carlisle's reassurances of it not being a coma but a healing sleep that her body needed after its trauma physical wise and mental.

In lulled of the alternative Seth had to constantly remind himself, _healing sleep_, when his thoughts turned to the negative.

"Seth." Dark head inclined showing the speaker he heard but didn't take his attention from the bed and its peaceful occupant.

"Seth you need to eat." Esme stepped further into the dreary room, "Come eat, shower, maybe talk with the pack?" the beautiful woman asked.

"They're worried about you…You haven't left this room in days, Seth and they havnt see or heard from you since Brelynn was placed in here….I'll sit with her if that helps…so she won't be alone.."

Seth's gaze flickered to the ageless woman for a moment before settling back on its original holder.

"No." said Seth, voice gruff from ill use, "I won't leave until she wakes. I won't have her wake up and I'm not here. She did it for me and I will do it for her….no matter how long it takes." Seth trailed off old memories resurfacing of long ago.

They had been much younger and inseparable when Seth had caught a bad case of the flu forcing the adults to separate the two children in hopes that one wouldn't infect the other.

Brelynn's grandfather tried to keep the little girl away but she hadn't allowed it. She showed up hair in pigtails and a hospital mask shielding her mouth and noise from any harmful bacteria in the air. Sue had told Seth that Brelynn had put hands on her hips and point blank with more authority than a child of six years old should have that there was no way she was staying away and that there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Brelynn had stayed the entire two week with Seth at the Clearwater household after that not once budging.

A smile ghosted over Seth's lips with the hazy memory. Brelynn was always so stubborn yet so small and sweet it threw people for loops when they meet her. Sweet one second and all bossy the next but somehow still maintaining the sweet air.

The boy smiled fondly at the unconscious girl.

"Seth you need to-"

"Get Carlisle!" the shifter ordered interrupting whatever the woman had been about to say, scrambling to his feet so fast the chair overturned.

Esme watched in confusion before understanding the wolf's strange behavior. She could hear it too now.

Brelynn's heart beat had changed from the faint slow beating to a stronger faster beat. Quickly with all the gracefulness she somehow maintained in her hurry, Esme rushed for her husband only to catch him already striding out of his study and her direction.

Carlisle entered the room on quiet steps setting to check over his patient to understand the change that had happened.

Smiling Carlisle backed away from his resident patient and regarded the stubborn wolf. "She is fine." He answered the unspoken question, "She is better than fine actually she is-"

A hoarse pained groan interrupted the doctor forcing Seth rapidly beating heart into his already tight throat.

"Brelynn" Seth struggled to keep himself still, hands at his side instead of picking up the girl he called his best friend into his arms and squeezing her like he wanted to so much.

"Seth" It was a breathe whisper that even so quiet looked to have hurt her as the muscles in her neck worked around his name.

"Hey I'm here. I'm here. Just like I promised." Seth reassured.

Eyes cracked open painstakingly slow, heavy lids not wanting to open so soon forcing her to try multiple times to get them open a quarter of the way, just enough that Seth could see the color of her irises.

What he saw stunned the breath from him, it all leaving his lungs in a rushed astonishment.

Violet

Brelynn's once blue and green eyes were now violet.

"Carlisle how could-"but not even Esme could voice such an astonishment.

The doctor was quiet for some minutes staring into the new color as he worked over, puzzling it out.

Brelynn lay silent, not will to move or heaven forbid speak again with the pain in her neck. She just lay there listening but not understanding nor following.

She didn't know what was wrong nor could she see what they were all so shocked over but it obviously had to do with her since they were all staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I think because she still had a my nut trace amount of venom still in what little blood she had left it started the change. Only when I gave her the blood transfusions and her body started regenerating, the change was halted. For how and why it stopped and didn't continue, I don't know. It could be a number of things: large amount of new blood, the antibodies from the new blood, her body own antibodies kicking in, the fact that there was so little venom it wasn't strong enough to overpower it, or it could be a combination of all it or none of it."

Carlisle shrugged, blonde brows drawn together in an expression of intense thought. Sighing Carlisle said, "I just don't know. I'd have to run tests and even then we still might not know why or how."

Opening the black leather bag sitting on the nightstand Carlisle started pulling things out of it and laying them next to the bag. "Right now let us focus on Brelynn herself and not this new puzzle. We will figure it out eventually but I want to see how she is handling being conscious."

Seth and Esme nodded. Understanding Brelynn needed looking after and checking upon now that she was awake to make sure she was okay and to take care of anything that was wrong.

Sighing Seth pushed the oddness of his best friend's eyes away and smiled at her gentle smoothing out the wrinkles in her forehead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Questions and opinions are welcome.**


End file.
